


Haven't Seen You Before

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Dream, Bucky was still winter soldier, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: A terrible night was turning into an even worse day.First, someone was possibly following him, causing Bucky to have to gather up the small amount of things he managed to accumulate over four months, and run while he was still low on HYDRA's radar.Bucky is new in town and him and tony cross paths in an ice cream place. That's it.





	Haven't Seen You Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based entirely off of a dream I just had this morning so it might seem a bit scrambled. I might come back later and clean it up, most of this was written in my half asleep haze

A terrible night was turning into an even worse day.

First, someone was possibly following him, causing Bucky to have to gather up the small amount of things he managed to accumulate over four months, and run while he was still low on HYDRA's radar. 

Second, the small town he moved to had too many people for comfort. Admittedly, not many people is too many for him, but this was _too many_.

Third, it was _hot_.

Bucky had picked the town out of desperation, not having anywhere else to go in the middle of the night, not when there were so many countries that he knew had HYDRA lurking in them. This was one of the few still left clean.

Really, it wouldn't have been even _that_ bad, had the people there not had an instant fear of him.

The town had a plaza of stores and booths set up along the sidewalk with people milling in and out. 

The scenery was nice, the set up reminding him of Romania. he approached a small booth selling grapefruits, but as soon he walked up, the woman behind the counter turned and left hurriedly.

He didn't want to think anything of it, but he couldn't stop himself after the third booth was abandoned when the owner spotted him near them.

Even the store owners seemed to give him a wide berth.

The constant action was driving him crazy, people's irrational fear of him filled him with anxiety. Had HYDRA spread word of his whereabouts? Had someone seen him in a past mission and spread word? How was he supposed to eat when nobody would stay near him for more than a second?

The next store he ran in he made sure to keep his head down and face hidden, making a great attempt to not let his features be seen, while still interacting with the management. 

The man behind the raised counter barely had enough time to greet him before he was pointing frantically at an item on the menu splayed on the counter, trying to get an order, _any_ order in before this person too ran from him.

Bucky wasn't even sure what he was getting, just something overpriced by the name Jackbans. 

As the man behind the counter finished prepping his food and handing it over, somebody walked in behind him and loudly called out to the store owner.

The man called back, "hey, man!"

The stranger walked behind the counter, the two shaking hands like old friends.

As the two talked, Bucky looked at his food, not really sure what it was. It was bright orange and looked soft yet creamy, he could feel the cold radiating off of it through the cup it was contained in.

When he picked up the spoon sticking out and took his first bite, it felt like a flood of sensations. His brain supplied the flavor sherbet, even though he didn't even know what sherbet  _was_.

"You having fun?" 

The voice ripped him out of his haze, dragging his eyes up at the man in front of him. "Hm?"

"Sorry, it's just, you looked a little too excited with that ice cream. I'm Tony, by the way."

He wasn't sure what to tell the man his name was, he hadn't thought far for names past Asset, but some post part of his brain kept repeating one to him, urging him to use it. "James."

"Well James, I haven't seen you around before. You new here?"

James let out a soft affirmation as he ate another spoonfull.

 Tony spoke a lot, waving around his own cup of ice cream that James wasn't sure when he had gotten. "I've been here a while, around the block a few times, I could show you around if you were up to it."

"Maybe..." 

They continued to talk, wasting away over an hour.

"I come here as often as I can, just trying to relax. The ice creams good, need some every once in a while. You?"

"I haven't had ice cream in..." Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder up at the other, "I don't think I've ever _had_ ice cream."

"Wh-? _How_?!" Tony sounded scandalized at the very thought of never trying the dessert, and really, bucky didn't blame him, because it _was_  that good.

"Just never had the chance I guess." He said wistfully, a light shrug bouncing his shoulders. At this point most of his ice cream had melted into a slimy liquid mess that the spoon wasn't picking up, so he began drinking it straight from the cup.

"Well what _have_ you had?"

Even though the question was easy, Bucky's mind still had trouble recalling anything he ate, it wasn't like he paid it much attention. Brief thoughts and names of foods passed through his mind, "y'know, simple stuff, bread, potatoes, fruits..."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take you out and show you all the good foods in life myself. It's for the greater good." 

The smile Tony was flashing brought a deep warmth to Bucky's chest, this was the kindest anyone had been to the solider since he escaped, "I might just have to take you up on that, if it's for the greater good." Bucky spoke, his own smile slipping onto his face.

"Then it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the dream from Bucky's pov as Bucky btw  
> I could taste the sherbet in my dream and I hated it


End file.
